Devil In Disguise
by HikaruXKaoruXWISH
Summary: Description: "I'm Amai... Akuma Amai. I'm innocent, but was nicknamed the Devil in Disguise. Oh and, I accidentally murdered my mother using the Fire Possess Alice. Hahah..." Warning: I will be using the Japanese version of displaying names. For example, 'Akuma Amai' in English setup is 'Amai Akuma.' Amai is her first name, but she would say it after her last name.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**_A/U: Hello everyone, new story ._._**

"Akuma" = Someone speaking

 _'Akuma'_ = someone's thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters except for Amai and the other OCs in this story.

Devil in Disguise

Chapter 0: prologue

Yousei Amai had never experienced something so . . . traumatizing before. It was horrifying her, forcing her to watch as the scene played on evilly in her head,

"I... I'm a murderer..." she whispered, voice cracking,

"I murdered my own mother..."

\- * FLASHBACK * -

"Mother..! W- Why are you running away?!"

Amai asked, her voice laced with confusion.

Her mother, Yousei Ryōsoku, stopped walking towards the woods and instead turned to sneer at her only daughter, "You ... You lied to all of us. All of the pure innocent ones were lied to. You said you were innocent, that you never started that dreadful fire that killed your brother. Lies, all of it."

"What?! B- But... I never started -"

"Yes you did," Ryōsoku interrupted, "the citizens may trust you, but I don't. Do you want proof that you started it?"

"..."

"Kyo-kun saw you. He saw your pathetic self walk straight into the building that started it. Nobody else was there at that time. Kyo-kun said the fire started as soon as you came out the door."

Amai wanted to object. 'Someone had been there, he must have framed her,' she wanted to say. But of course, her mother would continue to reject her, saying that 'Kyo-kun' never saw another person come in or out of the building. So instead, Amai just looked down and sighed miserably.

*timeskip *

A scream of pain rang across the room as Ryōsoku dragged the knife diagonally across Amai's left eye, "This will teach you not to ever mess with this family!" the mother frowned.

"But... I- AHH!" the girl sobbed as her mother stabbed her in the arm, "I... I'm a part of the family.. Aren't I?" she coughed out blood; it landed on her green dress.

"Not anymore," Ryōsoku scoffed. She decided that she had done enough damage with the knife, and kicked Amai in the stomach. The girl bit her lip in pain as Ryōsoku continued talking, "You betrayed us! Akuma!" (Demon)

"A- Akuma..?" the younger of the two stuttered. She felt her heart break in two as she widened her eyes. Even the harsh stinging on her arm and left eye couldn't compare to what she was feeling at that moment.

Suddenly, flames danced around the other female - Ryōsoku. It was as if the fire could hear Amai's feelings perfectly and came to assist her. "Yes... A... Akuma... I will die by these flames? That is fine by me, as long as I express my feelings towards you right now. You are nothing but a nuisance. If only Arashi (storm) didn't die, and you did instead. I would be dying a peaceful death." At long last, the flames engulfed Ryōsoku. Amai could only watch in growing horror as her mother died in the fire.

Blood splattered on the floor and she stood up, holding her injured arm.

\- * FLASHBACK END * 

The red head's mind was clouded with emotions, like guilt, for killing her only family left, but smugness, knowing that Ryōsoku would not be glaring evilly at her anymore for a crime Amai didn't commit. It was pathetic of her to think that way, but Amai couldn't help it. All humans were like that.

Suddenly, she realized that she needed something to cover her eye. Amai's arm would be wrapped in bandages, but her eye would be hard to explain without giving away the truth, _'An eye patch... I need an eye patch.'_ She decided with a smirk.

Ten minutes later, Amai emerged from the bathroom with an eye patch covering her left eye. It wasn't tied on properly because her arm was hurt, but it was at least decent enough that people would stare.

Then she realized something else, _'Ah! I need a new name too. Rumours might spread about the 'Demon Child Yousei Amai'._ There was no need to change her first name, as people wouldn't be suspicious about a girl named Amai. They would probably think she was 'a girl who was sweet'. She knew the perfect name too. Akuma Amai.

Yes, that would work perfectly.

Then the word turned black all around her. 

_**If you want to read this story actually updated reguarly, go to the wattpad version:**_ ** _story/64354669-devil-in-disguise-gakuen-alice_**


	2. information about akuma

_**((Im so sorry this isnt a chapter but i forgot this was on fanfiction until just now o.o im sorry))**_

Name: Yousei Amai (Amai Yousei – Sweet Fairy)

Gender: Female

Age: 10 (debut)

Birthday: June 6

Alias: Devil in Disguise

Nicknames: Akuma Amai (Sweet Demon), nee-chan

Appearance: Blood – red hair – goes up to her knees. (Will be cut later on). Emerald- green eyes. If not wearing the uniform, her common outfit is an emerald green dress with black shoes.

Likes: The colour green - emerald in particular, rain, Ruka-pyon, Natsu-san, Mikan-chan, Imai-sama, reading, cats , winter, snow, things that you will find out

Dislikes: Jin – Jin, Permy-baka (sumire), spring, animals,people hurting those precious to her, honey ((the food not honey-sempai ~ srry honey-sempai)), things that you will find out

Fear: You'll find out soon, stop being so impatient :o

Personality: She's naïve despite accidently murdering her mother ((she has no idea someone loves her ;) )). However, when someone hurts the people she cares for, Amai will do anything to make them stop. So much that she forgets about her own safety. She hasn't talked to much people ((the ones she did ended up betraying her or dying)) so she thinks that her safety doesn't matter to anyone and she's socially awkward. She's really bright too, but can be mean.

 _ **((I will update the info later im lazy today 'n'))**_


End file.
